Attention To Detail
by AMKelley
Summary: Mike can come off as a little selfish sometimes, and that's perfectly understandable given his snarky nature, but he's actually quite giving and generous on occasion. *PWP, sexual content, rimming, fingering*


Mike can come off as a little selfish sometimes, and that's perfectly understandable given his snarky nature, but he's actually quite giving and generous on occasion. He would do absolutely anything for his boyfriend and, that being said, he _really_ enjoys going down on Josh. Not only in the _sucking off_ category, but rather in the _eating out_ portion of the whole process. Josh loved having his ass worked over with Mike's tongue and fingers, which is precisely why Mike enjoyed doing it.

He liked making Josh feel good in any way necessary and he loved the sounds it produced from his lover even more. Mike enjoyed getting off as much as the next guy, if not more, but he prided himself in his ability to make his partner feel amazing. Making his partner come was the most important part of lovemaking to Mike, aside from the foreplay of course. And Mike loved to tease.

This night in particular was all about Josh, seeing as how Mike was in the _giving_ mood. He had Josh completely naked on his bed, propped up by his elbows and knees with his ass in the air. Mike was kneeling behind him, grabbing each of Josh's cheeks in his hands and holding them apart to get better access to the entrance hidden between them. Josh's hole twitched when Mike's hot breath ghosted over the sensitive skin and he instinctively pushed back towards the source.

"Mike, please," Josh whined, arching into the contact of Mike's hands squeezing his ass.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna tease you then leave you hanging," Mike assured, patting Josh on the ass tenderly enough to make his lover gasp a little. "You taste too damn good."

Josh shivered when he felt the heat of Mike mouth inching closer to his exposed hole. Mike leaned forward and slowly ran the flat of his tongue over the tight flesh of Josh's entrance, making his lover mewl with want. Josh ground his hips back against Mike's mouth, begging for more as Mike casually started to lap and nip at the quivering muscles of Josh's ass. He probed the tight ring with the tip of his tongue, really pressing his face in between Josh's cheeks.

Mike took his time with Josh, sucking and lapping all over the sensitive olive skin of Josh's twitching hole. God, he loved it when Josh started to buck his hips and twist the sheets in his hands. Mike loved all the little quirks Josh made whenever he was aroused and enjoying himself. If Mike could, he'd do this all day. He would really take his time, pushing Josh to the brink and back and generally keeping him on edge for hours until he deemed Josh worthy enough for release.

"Need _more_ ," Josh whimpered, moaning low into the mattress as he buried his flushed face into the covers.

"You're needier than usual tonight, aren't you?" Mike teased, rubbing his thumb firmly over Josh's entrance to make him whine. "Quite the insatiable little minx."

"Can't help it when you're driving me crazy like this," Josh panted, wiggling his ass enticingly at Mike.

Mike bit his lip and slapped Josh firmly on the ass with his free hand, making Josh jump from the sudden sting that followed after. Josh hummed with interest, pushing back to beg Mike for more, while Mike sucked on two of his fingers to coat them liberally with saliva. Mike pressed them to Josh's entrance and rubbed them over the slick skin, coaxing out more tiny gasps from his lover.

"This what you want?" Mike inquired, beginning to push his fingers inside of Josh's tight channel.

Josh gasped sharply, lurching forward as Mike's fingers breached him in one fluid motion. Mike smirked at the reaction he got out of Josh and began to gently thrust his fingers in and out of him, scissoring slightly. Mike relished in the noises that filled the room soon after, making a conscious effort to draw more sounds out of his olive skinned boyfriend. He even twisted his wrist slightly as he fucked Josh with his fingers.

Soon enough, Mike found Josh's prostate and began to rub his fingers against the velvety insides of his boyfriend's channel. This drew out a long string of curses as Josh's head snapped up and he shot up onto his hands. No longer was he languidly enjoying Mike's ministrations as he laid there with his ass spread and opted to take a more active role by fucking himself on Mike's fingers. This pleased Mike and he let it be known by giving Josh a firm slap to the ass.

Josh moaned and gasped whenever Mike's fingers brushed up against his prostate, which urged the other man to desperately push the limits. At this rate, Mike wasn't sure how long Josh would last if he kept carrying on like he did. He was overstimulating Josh's prostate for sure because Josh clamped his ass around Mike's fingers tightly. It's like his whole body was seizing up for the impending release and it made Mike stroke his fingers against Josh's little bundle of nerves more incessantly.

"Oh fuck, Mike," Josh moaned, twisting the sheets with his hands.

One particular hard press down against Josh's prostate had the boy shouting his release into the mattress. Josh's cock spasmed from the stimulation alone and he coated the sheets below him with his hot release. Josh's hips bucked forward and away from Mike's hand, acting on reflex when the sensation became too much, and collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. Josh felt thoroughly _worked over_ , to the point where his hole and cock were still throbbing with interest afterwards.

Josh rolled over and noticed the sizeable cock outlined in Mike's underwear and licked his lips enticingly.

"I suppose I should take care of that," Josh commented slyly.

"Wouldn't hurt," Mike concurred with a smirk.

"Round two?" Josh offered, arching a brow.

"Definitely."


End file.
